The Crucible
by FaithfullyFallen417
Summary: She stands in front of the Judges' mercy, everyone in the meeting house is yelling at her, accusing her of the most heinous crime. She needs a mircle right now more then ever. On Hold till august
1. Chapter 1

The Crucible

Everyone turned as the church doors burst open, Rachel Berry, was being pulled in, her bloody bare feet dragging on the cold wood floor. The people of Salam yelled and screamed. "Witch," one person yelled. "Harlot," another yelled. "Burn her!" Someone screamed. "No hang her!" said another. "She consorts with the devil!" a man roared. "She bear's his mark!" a woman said as she pointed at her. Rachel was thrown before Judge Fabary, and she turns to see his daughter Quinn grinning evilly behind her. Quinn eyes never left Rachel when she said. "She used her power to seduce my betroved."

Rachel bent her head down and her long hair hit the floor, she had been sitting in the same dark cell for weeks now. She was dirty and grimy, beaten and bloodied, and it didn't surprise her when Mrs. Fabary stood up. "Her father was seen having relations with another man."

Everyone in the church gasped and Rachel was dragged up onto her feet. "And look." The guard said as he pointed to her swelled belly. "She carries the devils seed!"

She bowed her head and cried, everything they were saying where lies. The child growing inside her was not the devils and she never once practiced witch craft. She threw her head up to the ceiling and screamed, everyone covered their ears.

"She has a partner, Santana, the servant! They were seen singing and dancing around a fire." Another yelled out.

Rachel stared blankly at the ceiling and then whipped her head toward judge Fabary and for the first time in weeks she spoke. "Your daughter lies, you know it and she knows it!" Everyone gasped. "She is a lying wrench who is just jealous because the child that sleeps in my womb is not in hers."

"Why would I want the devil's seed in my womb." Quinn snapped and Rachel turned to her with a smile on her face.

"Because the devil is not the father of this child…it's Finn Hudson." Rachel said with a raised eyebrow

Everyone began to talk amongst themselves and Rachel began to talk even louder. "You asked me to name a father and I did!" She yelled. "I will not tolerate your lies anymore!"

Quinn now stood up. "She lies!" She screamed hysterically and Rachel shook her head.

"You are the one that lies Quinn Fabary! Where is Mr. Hudson now? If you think I am lying then bring him in….let him testify."

Quinn violently shook her head and Rachel's face and her pride fell. She tore herself from the guard's grip and walked over to Quinn. "Where is he Quinn…what have you done to him, where are you hiding him?"

Now the Judge, her own father, was asking the same question. "Where is he Quinn?"

Quinn opened her mouth to speak. "I-"

Suddenly the doors flew open again and heavy footfalls where heard, one by one the villagers of Salem turned their heads and gasped. Rachel was the last one to turn her head and when she did, her eyes began to well up. "Oh Finn, what has she done to you."

Finn Hudson turned to Judge Fabary. The Judge looked the young man over. "What happened to you boy?" He asked regarding the boy's disheveled appearance. His nose had been broken and bloody, a few of his fingers where cut off and the others where broken, pointing every which way. His face was covered with scratches and cuts.

"I would like to testify your honor, and I would like to accuse your daughter, Quinn Fabary for treason. But first, I want to defend my lover and the mother of my child Rachel Berry."

The whole meeting house was silent and minister Shuester stood up. "Go ahead my boy, tell your story."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

The Crucible

"Tell us your story boy" Minister Shuester said and Finn licked his dry split lips and looked at Rachel, his heart broke when he laid eyes on the way she looked. But he turned from the judge and the minister and the judge and took Rachel's face into his deformed hands, his forehead touching hers, her nose nuzzling his.

"Are you ok?" He murmurs gently and she nods. "And the baby?"

Rachel smiles. "It never stops moving."

"Just like you?" He asks and she laughs.

"Just like me."

Judge Fabary cleared his throat and Finn spun back around. "You're Testimony?"

Finn nodded his head and stroked on of Rachel's hands before walking away from her and in front of the judge. "I swear on the life of my own mother that everything I am about to tell you is the God honest truth."

"Then speak" said Midwife Emma Shuester and Finn did as he was told

Salam, Fall of 1620

"Finn…Finn…Finnegan Christopeher Hudson!"

Finn Hudson jumped from his warm bed and looked wildly around.

"Finn, breakfast is getting cold and the cows are getting restless!" His mother yelled from downstairs and Finn sighed,

"Coming mother" he yelled back as he pulled on his boots and a clean shirt. Finn washed his face to take of the grime and soot and combed his hair before walking down the stairs to see his mother cooking over the fire.

"Hello darling," She said as she put his dish of oatmeal in front of him and a glass of freshly brewed ale*. Finn noticed that his mother was off about something as he watched her go back and forth from the hearth to the table.

"Is there something wrong?" He asked her and she looked up at him and then cleaned her hands onto her apron.

"Well….it's good news." She began and Finn raised an eyebrow. "You know that girl from the village?" and Finn groaned.

"Mother not Quinn again, I told you I am not interested in marrying her." Finn said with a mouth full of porridge.

Carole Hudson shook her head no and then laughed. "No not her, Rachel Berry."

Finn raised an eyebrow. "The doctor's daughter?"

"Yes, well she is going to be living with us for a while." Carole said as she cleaned some of the ash off the mantel.

"Mother we cannot afford a servant." Finn said and Carole smiled even wider.

"No sweetie we are not paying her, her father is paying us" She told her son.

Finn gave her a confused look. "Why?" He asked as he drank down his ale

"Because Hiram is concerned that she cannot run a household, their servant Leroy is always doing things for her and ever since Shelby left for New York the girl has been deprived of a mother figure." Carole said and Finn still looked confused. "Finn honey, you help with the outside, I am getting old and I need someone to help me with the indoor chores."

Finn nodded. "Ok mother"

Carole smiled. "Good, you're picking her up by the way bring the carriage, she is bound to have luggage." She looked as his still sitting form. "Well what are you waiting for, get going."

Finn jumped off his chair and took his jacket before running out the door. He took his favorite horse, Thunder, from the stables and attached him to the cart. "C'mon boy, it's time to pick up the town princess."

Rachel Berry stood outside her home in Salam village with about two bags of her things at her feet. She stood there in her favorite purple dress and her favorite white bonnet on her head. She scowled as her father attempted to talk to her and crossed her arms across her chest. "Sweetheart, you're at a marriageable age and you need to know how to run a household."

"I understand father" She growled as she watched Quinn Fabary go by with her friends laughing. "But the Hudson's live outside the village it will take me two hours by foot to get here."

"They are a good family and Carole needs the help, and you know Finn." Hiram said as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"He hangs out with Noah and you know how bad Noah is…look father I'm done talking." She said as she saw a white horse come flying down the dirt road its rider, Finn Hudson and he had a small carriage. He made the horse come to a stop and got off the stallion and tied it to the post and Rachel frowned at her father. "I'm not getting into that carriage, it looks like a screaming wooden death trap."

Finn must have heard her because he began to laugh. "I'm sorry I'm a little late Doctor Berry, I over slept."

Hiram took Finn's hand and gave it a shake. "It is no problem lad," He turned and looked at Rachel who still had her arms crossed and a scowl on her face. "Sweet heart, aren't you going to say hi to Finn?"

Rachel gave him a quick glance and then looked back at the sky. "Hello Finn."

Finn gave Hiram a crooked grin and walked over to Rachel and took her hand, she was about to yell at him until he brought it to his lips and kissed it. She felt her face grow hot with a blush and then looked him square in the face. "The pleasure is all mine Miss. Berry.

Rachel turned and looked at her father who was beaming with so much pride it made her jaw drop. "Well Finn, you make sure that you and your mother keep my Rachel safe."

Finn nodded and went to take Rachel's things. "I will keep her safe Doctor Berry, I swear on my life."

Hiram nodded and took his daughter into his arms. "You be careful and do not leave the house after the sun goes down. Obey Goody Hudson's rules and remember love, never stop shining." Hiram kissed his daughters forehead and released her from his grip.

Rachel gave him a nod and walked over to the carriage. "There is not enough room." Finn told her, you have to put something back."

Rachel shook her head no. "That is not going to happen."

"Well then you won't fit into the carriage." Finn argued and Hiram smiled at the teens bantering.

"Men!" Rachel hissed. "You cannot even give them the most simplest of jobs." She said as she pushed her bags in.

"You see what I mean!" Finn said and Rachel huffed, causing her bangs to fly up with the breeze.

"Well then you know the solution don't you!" She said and Finn shook his head no. "You get off the horse and let me ride it!"

"Are you crazy? I am not doing that it's a two hour walk by foot." Finn yelled and Rachel did not budge but looked angrier

"Do not call me crazy Finn Hudson" She said as she watched him walk over to her. "What?" she asked him, eyeing him skeptically

"I have an idea" He said as he lead her over to Thunder , getting on. She gave him a confused look and he just smiled as he reached down to her. "Well, what are you waiting for, get on."

She turned to her father, who ushered her to do as he says. "This shall only happen once" She said as she climbed onto the horse.

"Deal" Finn said. "Now wrap your arms around my waist."

Rachel felt her face heat up. "Excuse me?"

She felt Finn chuckle. "Well you don't want to fall off now do you?"

Rachel sighed, point taken. So she did as Finn said and once Finn was sure she was safe he kicked the horse and just like that, they were off and Rachel's father kept waving until they disappeared around a corner. He smiled and walked back into the house. Maybe he would gain a son in law out of this as well.

The ride back to the farm was not quite at all, usually Finn enjoyed his rides to the village, he liked listening to the birds and the other animals in the woods but today was not the kind of day because Rachel Berry was with him and she was full of questions.

"Are there really werewolves in these woods?"

"No"

"What about savages, are they here"

"Yes and they are the called the Wampanoag Tribe and you will not call them savages"

"Oh well are they really demons?"

"No"

"Then do they really…"

"Rachel" Finn said, cutting her off. "The tribe here are great people, we share the corn with them and they gave me this horse we are riding. You will see them everyone and a while because my mother and I are friends with them and you will show them kindness, understood?"

"Yes, well do the really…?"

Finn sighed, this was going to be one long year.

It was late afternoon when they got back to the farm and Carole greeted Rachel with such warmth it made Rachel feel a little at home. After dinner, Rachel helped Carole with the dishes and Finn went out to lock the barn. When he got back he saw his mom sitting by the fire, reading a book. "Where is Rachel?"

"She retired for the night." Carole said and Finn nodded, going up to his own room. "Finn, wait a second, can you bring these blankets up for her?"

Finn nodded again and kissed his mother's cheek. "Goodnight mother, see you in the morning" he said as he took the blankets form the table and walked up the stairs.

He got to Rachel's door, which was right across from his room. The door was halfway open and a warm light was pouring from the room along with a gentle humming. He pushed the door open and his eyes went wide. She was sitting on the bed as she brushed her long chocolate locks and swallowed hard she must have heard that because she turned around and gave him a warm smile. He felt like goo at this moment. Rachel got off her bed, only in her night dress, with her hair down and took the blankets from him. "Are these from your Indian friends?"

"Uh, um well yes." Finn muttered and she giggled.

"Well they feel lovely." She smiled. "Goodnight Finn Hudson" She said as she leaned up and kissed his cheek and gave him a gentle shove out of the door.

She gently shut the door in his face and Finn mustered a goodnight and walked to his room, this year was not going to end well

* * *

><p>*Ale- People living in the 1600s only drank Ale because they thought water unless boiled to be dangerous and milk was not known to be drinkable. So the people would drink Ale (beer) and wine with all of their meals.<p>

*seeing a woman with her hair down and in her night clothes was considered scandalous, only the husbands where allowed to see women like this.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- Yeah I hate these things to but I need to clear some things up, this story takes place in Salam during the sixteen hundreds not Lima in 2011. They did not have condoms in the 1600s, please take a history class. Another thing, if these anonymous reviews keep staying crude I am deleting them and disabling them. If you want Finchel sex wait until next week's episode because in this story they are not just going to meet and then fuck, sorry but that's not how this story is going to work.**

The Crucible

The sky had a pinkish tint in it as the sun began to rise over the quite community of Salam. The grass was covered in ice crystals and the last few leaves had finally fallen off the trees. November came in peacefully, just the way Finn liked it. He did his usual routine of getting up and washing his face but then an unfamiliar smell filled his nostrils…was that bacon? They did not have enough money to buy the meat from the butcher unless they killed one of their own pigs. His head shot up as he buckled his boots…wait his mother didn't kill porky did she? He quickly pulled his shirt on and rushed down the stairs only to see Rachel Berry, standing before the hearth, her hair up in her bonnet and a different dress on a light blue one with a white apron…Finn really liked blue.

"Where did you get the bacon?" he asked her and she just smiled as she flipped the meat over. "You didn't kill my pig did you?"

"No Finn I did not kill your pig, I brought this with me." She said as she placed the hot food in front of him. "Would you like some coffee?"

"Coffee?" Finn asked her and Rachel just laughed.

"I forgot that you country boys enjoy your ale…I love coffee almost as much as I love hot chocolate." Rachel told him as she placed a tin cup in front of him. Finn looked into the cup, his reflection staring back at him in the dark liquid. He looked up at Rachel who gave him a grin, bringing her cup to her full lips and taking a sip, sitting across from him. He blinked twice before she commented about him staring and he took a sip at the black water, it was bitter as those herbs that he was given when he was sick.

"Oh that's gross!" He said as he put the cup back down and Rachel smiled.

"That is because you are drinking it black, here" She said as she reached over the table. "Put about two sugar cubes in there and some cream." She said and reached into her apron pocket to take out the sugar cubes. She opened up her delicate hand and Finn took the sugar from her, his fingers lingering on her palm, enjoying the sparks he was feeling from her skin. She finally drew her hand away and Finn stirred his coffee and took a sip again he shivered and Rachel laughed.

"I think I would like to try the hot chocolate." He told Rachel who had not stopped smiling.

"Maybe tomorrow morning?" She asked with some hope in her voice.

Finn nodded in agreement and watched Rachel get up, and putting her own shoes on. She had been walking barefoot this whole time? "Rachel?"

She looked up at him after she fasted her buckle. "Yes?"

"Do have any plans for tonight?" He asked, suddenly feeling nervous

Rachel looked down at the ground and bit her lip and then looked up at him. "Well no Finn"

"Ok, well I wanted to show you something that is very special to me…a place more the less. Can I show you?" Finn asked and Rachel's heart raced.

"I would love that Finn."

Finn gave her the biggest smile she had ever seen and she felt herself melt a little.

Finn didn't rush through his chores per-say, he just did them really fast. He almost forgot to milk poor Bessy but was shocked when he saw Rachel doing that. He thought she was strictly in-doors kind of girl and when he said that to her she just gave him that fourteen karat gold smile and kept milking the cow. Finn just shook his head as he cleaned Thunder's horse shoes, Rachel Berry would be one hard puzzle to figure out.

Finn felt so nervous when the moon rose above the sea. He took a deep breath, it came out of his mouth like white smoke. "It's freezing you know."

Finn turned around and saw Rachel walking up behind him, without her apron or bonnet, just that pretty blue dress. He cleared his throat and. "Well that is because you are not dressed properly."

And to this she raised an eyebrow. "Are you going to report me to Judge Fabary about the fact that I am missing my bonnet and apron." And Finn shook his head no as Rachel smiled. "Good, well then show me this place that you talked about."

Finn summed up all of his courage and took her hand, leading her deep into the woods. Rachel, for some reason was not scared, she should be scared about the fact that a man was leading her into these dark woods that she doesn't know that well. But she felt comfortable with Finn, it was hard to explain but she just felt…safe…at home…like she was supposed to be with her. She remembered reading a book when she was little about paganism, She remembered reading one passage that just stuck with her the most. It was about when Zeus made man. He made them with four arms and four legs, but in fear that his own creations would over power him, he spilt them apart. Making one half man and the other half woman and then it was meant for the them to find each other because their souls were connected. She smiled to herself, it sounded so much better than coming from a liver. But she could never tell the towns people that.

She stopped thinking, actually moving all together when she was brought to a clearing in the woods. Tipis where set up everywhere and people with painted skin danced around the fire. She felt Finn move behind her and whisper in her ear. "These are the people of the Wampanoag Tribe, the kindest people I know." He stepped next to her when a very pretty girl, with tanned skin, red full lips, long black hair and a round face approached them. She stared at Rachel with her dark eyes and then crossed her arms across the deer skin dress, speaking to Finn in a tongue that she never heard before. Finn replied back in the same tongue and then looked at Rachel, the girl followed his gaze and then raised an eyebrow before laughing.

"I like her Finn" She said speaking in English. "She dresses a little well…you are overdressed." She got closer to Rachel and then peeked under her collar.

"Excuse me!" Rachel said, her face heating up.

The girl laughed again. "I'm sorry, I just wanted to see how many layers you are actually wearing under that prison." She took Rachel's chocolate colored locks in her hand and smiled. "At least you don't tie your hair up in those horrible head diapers." She then pulled away, Rachel's hair falling from the girls soft painted hand. "I am Santana, princess of the Wampanoag Tribe and Finn's best friend. It's an honor to meet you Rachel…Finn told me you like to sing." Finn turned red and Rachel looked up at him as Santana snickered. "Was I not supposed to tell her that you use to watch her…well I am sorry." She took Rachel's hand and smiled. "Come with me."

Rachel looked at Finn who looked at her and then to Santana who was leading Rachel to the huge bonfire and sat her on a stump, the woman around them where standing around other women painting their faces and doing their hair. Finn nodded, understanding that this was a woman thing and went away to talk to the chief.

"May I do your hair?" Santana asked as she held Rachel's long hair in her hand. "It's not golden like the other ones…"

"Quinn?" Rachel asked and Santana gave her a look of disgust.

"Ugh, her no I mean the one they call Brittany, she wandered her a while ago and visits every so often." Santana said as Rachel gave her permission to do her hair. She watched as Santana grabbed a piece of deer skin and a comb. Santana dipped the comb into the pot of oil and combed it through Rachel's hair, dragging the skin behind it dripping out the excess oil.

"Oh Brittany, right the orphan girl…she is one of my very few friends, she is the Flanagan's servents." Rachel said as Santana did her hair. "What are you doing?"

Santana sighed and then told her. "I'm taking the curls from you hair" And then laughed at the alarm on Rachel's face. "Don't worry it washes out."

Santana was very skilled because she was done in matter of twenty minutes and then she lead Rachel to a tipi and lead her in, Rachel brought herself over to a small mirror and then looked over at her appearance, Running a hand through her straight shiny hair. She turned around when Santana showed her a dress made from elk fur. "Here, wear this. I'll be outside if you need me." She said as she stepped out and let Rachel have the difficult time of taking off the stubborn blue dress. When she took that off and put the elk fur dress on along with the elk fur shoes, she felt so free and comfortable. She marveled her own appearance for she never really got to look at herself. At her olive legs and small body, she wondered if Finn found that attractive.

"Well you look much better" Santana said as she entered the tipi again. "Way better than that dress."

Rachel looked at the dress that came to her knees. "The dress may be pretty but this feels amazing."

Santana laughed. "Well it should, I don't understand why you women wear such un-comfortable clothing." She took Rachel's hand and led her outside. "Someone is waiting for you."

Finn felt his face burn and his pants tighten when Rachel came out of the tent with her hair all shiny and straight and in that dress her was wearing. He stared at her long toned legs and wondered how someone that short had legs that long. Then her realized that he was attracted to her body as much as he was attracted to her beauty. His gaze did not leave her until she sat right down on the log next to him and gave him a smile.

"Sing for us Citlali" The Chief, Santana asked Rachel and she looked at Finn.

"They named you, that's a good thing." Finn told her and she nodded, looking around at the silent tribe, all who were waiting for her to sing.

She opened up her mouth looked at Finn and in a gentle yet strong tone she sung out. _"Are you going to Scarborough Fair?" _ The whole tribe looked up at her with wonder and excitement, the children leaned into their mothers listening to the voice of what Finn thought was a voice from heaven. _"Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme, Remember me to one who lives there,"_ She looked over at Finn and made eye contact as she sung the next verse _"For once he was a true love of mine."_

She stopped singing and Finn was taken back, never had he'd ever seen Rachel this calm and peaceful and he knew for a fact that the song was longer than that but he wasn't going to push her. The tribe stayed as quite as he was and Santana put her hand on Rachel's shoulder and rubbed it, Chief Antinanco began to clap with tears in his old wise eyes.

"My daughter is right Citlali, that was beautiful, you are a star sent from the heavens." He turned to Finn and smiled. "You've done well Enapay"

Finn smiled to himself and watched as the mother's led their tired children to bed and Rachel leaned over to him. "My name, what does that mean?"

He just smiled at her soft face, he really wanted to just take her in his arms and kiss her until the sun rose. "It means star."

She just smiled. "And what does your name mean?"

He smiled even wider. "My name means brave one."

"Why do they call you brave?" Rachel asked as she stood up.

He looked down at the ground and then to the stars. "That is a story for another day Citlali."

* * *

><p>The song Rachel sings is called the Scarborough Fair look it up on youtube adn then click on the Celtic Woman who sings it. It's a sothing song<p>

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

The Crucible

He wakes up the next morning and shivers as the cold air rushes through his room. He cracks his eyes open to see that the fire had gone out and he could actually see his breath. "Makes sense" He muttered as she sat up on the bed and flung his legs over the side. He was about to put his boots on when he got the ever living scared out of him. Rachel Berry had flung the door of his room open and went rushing over to the fire place wearing one of his white shirts and her hair braided to the side. His shirt was considerably long on her but he once again saw those legs. He groaned as he put his hands in his face, this girl was going to be the death of him.

"I'm so sorry!" She said as she began to light the fire. "I let your fire go out and your mother let us sleep into day and when I woke up I figured that since my fire was barely burning that yours had to be out!" She then went over to him and felt his forehead. "Do you feel ill?" She asked him with eyes full of concern

Finn chuckled and grabbed her hand. "I feel fine Rachel." He tells her. "Healthy as an ox!" he says as he stands tall and stretches his still sleepy limbs. "Now you better get to your room and get changed before my mother comes up and gets the wrong idea"

Rachel blushed deeply and nodded. "Finn" She said as she was at his door. "Thank you again for bringing me to meet your friends. They are lovely."

"Thank you for coming Rachel" He told her with a wide smile. "Here I thought you were going to be a challenge but I was wrong. You impress me Rachel Berry."

She gave him a shy smile and the excited the room and for the first time since her father died Finn felt comfortable in his own home.

I*I*I*I*I*I*I

Since there is nothing left to harvest, Finn feeds the animals and chops the wood. It was a cold November day but Finn had to take off his coat as he swung the ax down. Rachel was in the kitchen with his mother preparing lunch and he was out here all by his lonesome or so he thought.

"Finn!"

He looked up and saw Rachel walking over to him with a burlap sack tossed over her shoulder. Her hair was down again with no bonnet and she had picked her purple dress to wear today. She was the only girl in Salem that really didn't take on the style unless she was in town. She wore her signature smile as she got closer to him and then set the sack down a tree stump and then walked up to him. "I brought your lunch down here…and mine to. I figured we can eat together."

"Hm, I thought you were eating with my mom?" He asked as he wiped the cold sweat from his brow.

"Oh I was but Mr. Hummel came to the door and asked if he could join her." She smiles. "Kurt is there to but he refuses to come down here."

Finn raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

She shrugs. "I don't know, he says it's too muddy."

Finn throws his head back and laughs. "Your down here and you're a girl"

"I know" She answers. "And I really am hungry so can I impose on you for lunch"

"Well yes you may Miss. Berry" He said with his head bowed a little making her laugh. She walks over to the stump and removes the sack and sits down. Finn sits on a log beside her and she takes out two sandwiches made with homemade bread and surprisingly turkey. "Where did you bird come from?" He asked as he took the sandwich from her.

"Burt brought it," She says as she takes out a jug of ale and two wooden cups, pouring them both a drink. "He is widowed to you know…and he would be a good match for your mother."

Finn nodded as he took a bite of his lunch. "It would be nice to have someone else run the farm and Burt is a very good man."

"Then you should tell your mother that you approve." She simply states and Finn smiles at her boldness.

"You know I think I just might do that." He tells her and Rachel playfully nudges his shoulder.

"You are a good son Finn Hudson" She told him and takes a drink of the wheat brewed ale.

"So Rachel, are you engaged to anyone?" He asks and she bursts out laughing. "What?" he asked

She waves her hand and then takes a moment to collect her bearings. "No Finnegan, I am not engaged to any man."

"I still don't understand what is so funny about what I said." He said with a confused look on his face.

Rachel took a deep sigh and put down her cup. "You said it yourself Finn, I am very challenging. Most men do not want to deal with a woman that has too much to say."

"Well that's stupid" He states and she looks at him, shocked. "What, Listen who says that you are not entitled to your own voice?"

"The bible" She said as she raised her eyebrow,

Finn scoffed and shook his head. "Well I am not a man to question the word of God but from what I understand we need to treat all people equally. Isn't that what God intended?" She smiled at him and he smirked. "And Rachel?" He said and she turned to look at him. "A guy would be lucky enough to have you for a wife."

Now she is red as a beat and Finn is not completely sure how or why it happened but it just did. He leaned into her and kissed her sweetly on the lips. He thought she would become all bossy again and push him away but she leans right into the kiss, sighing as she threads her fingers into his messy hair. Then at that moment, Finn knew what it felt like to be in love.

I*I*I*I*I*I*I

They walk back up to the house about twenty minutes later. It would usually take about five but Finn kept sneaking in a stolen kiss and as they got closer to the house Rachel would laugh and tell him to knock it off. They don't want his mother to pass out after all. But when they enter the warm house hand in hand, Burt raises an eyebrow and his mom smiles when she turns around to look to him. Kurt gives a little 'oh' and then nudges his father. "Well I think we should be leaving" He tells Carole as he stands up. "Just um…" He is playing with a loose thread on his hat and Kurt swats his hand. "Think about my question."

Burt shakes Finns hand and then tops his hat to Rachel as they walk out the door. Rachel smiled shly at Carole and said something about needing to finish a book as she darted up the stairs. When Carole heard her door shut, she turned from the hearth and sat down at the table. "Is there something I need to know about?"

"Huh?" He asked trying to play it off as nothing.

But his mom was way smarter than that because she just smiled. "You kissed her didn't you?"

Now he was starting to turn red. "Well…yes." He said and his mom smiled.

"So are you a couple?" She asked as she picked up her needle work.

He nods as he looks up the stairs "I really hope we are."

"Well you sure changed your tune from a week ago, what changed?" She asked.

Finn thinks back to last night when she met Santana. "I heard her sing, it did something mom." He smiled. "And she treated the Natives like normal people, no judgment or nothing. She is just an amazing woman."

"That she is, strong to and this farm needs a strong woman to run it one day when I'm not here." She explains and then continues her sewing."

"What about Burt, why was he here?" Finn asked as he took a seat next to her.

Carole sighed as she put down her needle work. "He asked me to marry him."

"Really mom!" He says excitedly. "That's amazing, what did you say."

She looks shocked as her mouth falls open. "I-I said I would have to run it by you because, well, you are the man of the house and…you're really ok with this?"

"Yes I am. Mom I am so happy for you and you deserve happiness and that Kurt boy, he could use a mama to put him in his place." Finn said as his mom laughs.

"Well then I'll tell him yes when he comes by tomorrow" But then her smile flattens and she looks very serious. "What about you, what about your happiness?"

Finn pointed to himself. "Me?" He smiled. "Mom, my happiness is right upstairs behind that door. I will be happy to call her my wife one day."

"One day?" She asks and Finn nods.

"I don't want to rush things with her, I also need her father's approval." He smiles at his mom who takes his hand.

"Well one day, I would be happy to call her my daughter in law." She pushes her sewing aside and laughs. "Thank God its not that Quinn girl."

And the small family joins in a laugh, not knowing that from outside their window they were being watched.

Quinn Fabray had stopped by with her best friend Brittany to see Finn on this lovely November afternoon but was stopped when she heard the conversation going on inside. She turned to her best friend with anger playing on her face. "He wants to be with Rachel!" she whispered harshly. Brittany shrugs and starts to walk away from the house with Quinn trailing behind her. "I don't understand it!" She shrieks. "That girl…she is…oh she is so strange!" Quinn stops Brittany and then pulls her aside. "I think…I think that Rachel may be a witch Brittany."

Brittany's eyes widen. "Quinn, you know for a fact that she is not. You must not go around spreading lies like that. She would be killed from your lie." She hissed as Quinn rolled her eyes. "You are just mad because Finn would rather be with her then with you and right know I don't blame him."

Quinn ignored the comment and continued walking. "Fine, but we should still watch her anyway…just to make sure that she isn't one. I mean look at Tituba, no one thought she was a witch but now we know and we stopped her."

"Tituba was not a witch Quinn!" Brittany said as she pulled away. "She was innocent and they killed her because of what you did!"

"What is wrong with you? Oh did Rachel make you this way?" Quinn asked as an evil grin spread across her face.

Brittany frowned. "No," She stated. "You did, you are a hateful woman Quinn and if anyone should burn at the stake it should be you!" She yelled and turned to walk off.

"Where do you think you are going?" Quinn asked.

Brittany didn't turn around as she spoke. "Away from you!" and disappeared into the woods. She needed to find Santana and warn her about Quinn's plans for Rachel.

I*I*I*I*I*I

**A/N- Hey everyone, sorry it took so long for this update. I had a lot of PMs asking if I gave up on this story and honestly, I forgot about it. So I will be updating every so often because classes are over and at the moment I am taking an online course so I won't have to take so many next year. Anyway, read and review!**


End file.
